


Something New

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's up to something and Harry's a little frightened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling etc. this is written simply for fun and no profit is being made from it.

"Why an I blindfolded...?" Harry felt the bed rise as, he assumed, Draco left.  
"Because I want you to be." There was a hint of playfulness in his boyfriend's voice.  
"What are you up to?" Harry was frightened and excited at the same time.  
"Why do you have to sound so suspicious?" Draco's weight caused the bed to sink. For a moment Harry had thought he was going to leave.  
"I've got a Slytherin for a boyfriend, I'm suspicious at times. And being bound and blindfolded is a little disconcerting."  
"You have a point there." Harry felt Draco straddle him and soon his boyfriend was nibbling on his lip. "We've never done this sort of thing before, I thought we'd try it."  
"What sort of thing? I've let you tie me up before." Draco lifted the cloth that covered Harry's eyes.  
"This sort of thing." Draco raised the lit candle that he held.  
"Draco..."  
"Harry."  
"What are you going to do with that?"  
"I'm going pour it on you obviously."  
"You going to... Why?"  
"I'm just trying to add some excitement to our sex life."  
"I think we have enough thank you."  
"I disagree." Draco pulled the cloth over Harry's eyes once more and Harry held his breath in anticipation.


End file.
